Is This The Real Life?
by occasionallyiwrite
Summary: Mina's dreams exhaust her, and it's all too difficult to focus on tea and scones when Alexander Greyson sits before you... when her fantasies run wild, dreams become something more... MinaxGreyson there will be smut, lemons ect
1. Chapter 1

He pushed her body onto the mattress, "darling" rolling off his tongue and coating her body with constant repetition.

Her back arching and her eyes rolling into her scalp as his mouth drank her breasts and his hands ripped and pulled at her skirts.

"Please..." The word rung over and over again in the air as his fingers finally reached their destination and began exploring. He paused and she reacted, sitting up and wrapping his mouth against hers, hands mapping his hair and trailing the contours of his chest.

"I must have more of you," He heaved in between their passion, grappling with her thigh and with her final consent he broke the barrier, filling her deeply and completely as her eyes widened in shock.

The window was open, the sun streaming in and the sheets tangled and webbed about the bed. It was almost as if it hadn't been a dream at all but Mina knew better.

This wasn't the first encounter with her fiancé's employer, every night for the past week the dream went further and further, willingly taking Mina on all sorts of escapades with her charming American. Except he wasn't hers.

Not only were the dreams getting more vivid but more intense and Mina often found herself gasping for breath each new morning, it mades planning the wedding all the more difficult.

It wasn't just because she was tired but because often her dreams would approach in the daytime, clouding her mind as his mouth grazed along her thighs before settling itself between-

"Mina!"

* * *

And then the real world would appear, along with seating arrangements, napkin varieties, dress fittings, sending invites and cake tasting.

Mina sat before the blisteringly fierce face of Lucy and several varying fabrics for veils. She smiled and shook her head as Lucy folded her arms, "Really Mina, what's wrong with you today? Or have you just lost interest in marrying Harker altogether?"

"I'm sorry Lucy, just a bit tired I suppose. I've not been sleeping well these past few weeks."

Lucy laughed, attempting to cover her pain, "It's just the anticipation darling! Wedding jitters as they say. Your just anxious to see him and for him to...see you" she stopped and swallowed, this had clearly been too much too soon.

Lucy glanced at her watch before hastily grabbing her things, "Mina dear, I'm ever so sorry but I promised Mr. Townscliff that I'd meet him for lunch at the Savoy at 2.00. I must have lost track of time, I'm already late! Oh do forgive me Mina but I must dash."

And after briefly kissing her friend on the cheek, Lucy left through the polished oak doors with several pairs of eyes wandering after her. Mina sighed and turned towards the tailor, selecting a plain fabric with small lace flowers knotted between the white tule.

"A lovely choice Madam," Smiled the tailor as he swept the veil away along with her measurements.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Mina turned from the table towards that same dark husky voice she'd dreamt of the night before.

* * *

He was just as handsome as in her visions, his hair slicked back, eyes blazing and that small upturn of the right side of his mouth in preparation for that delicious smile.

"Mr. Greyson," Mina bobbed her head as he reached for her hand.

"Alexander, please." His lips lingering on her glove as she could almost feel the print sizzling through the cloth and burning her skin. He straightened up before offer his arm, she smiled and took it, signaling goodbye to the tailor before leaving the shop.

"What brings a lady out alone to shop for her own wedding, it seems hardly appropriate for such a beauty."

She laughed and turned away slightly to hide her blush, "surly you understand it's equally inappropriate for a future husbands employer to flatter his intended." She teased, looking at him cheekily "In any case, I was here with Lucy but she abandoned me for a lunch date."

"Ah, so it seems you are left to lunch alone."

"Well, you could always join me?" Mina's heart began to speed up and her heart leapt into her throat, what on earth was she thinking?

"My apologies Miss Murray, I'm needed at my home for another test of the electro magnetic operating system." He stopped suddenly and gazed at her, "Perhaps we could have afternoon tea afterwards, if you would care to join me?" His smile melted Mina into his carriage.

* * *

Mina sat before Alexander as his staff plated up scones and tea on the coffee table between them. It was the only boundary between them, like a visible reminder of the unseen forces that kept them apart. But despite being promised to another and her assumption of Greyson's lack of interest, she couldn't soothe the need to touch him. Her arms ached to slide around his neck while her fingers would tear at his hair he their mouths clashed together. All this building up in her mind, Mina barely noticed Alexander's voice.

"Miss Murray?" He stared at her, "You haven't touched your food, nothing's the matter I hope? Harker isn't still bothering you?"

Mina smiled at the kind gesture, "I'm sorry Mr- Alexander. It's just that I've been rather tired lately." She said as she raised her teacup to her lips.

"Enjoying some nocturnal activity?" He asked as her eyes widened and she began coughing into her cup as she struggled to swallow both the tea and his comment. After a moment, she recovered herself and looked alarmingly at a very amused Alexander.

"I was simply referring to your previous escapades with Miss Westenra." He smiled and she scowled mockingly back at him. "So if not that, then what troubles you in your sleep?"

Mina's head was buzzing, her heart racing and her cheeks flaming at his question, she opened her mouth only to shakily stutter, "You see... I've been having these...dreams.." the moment the words left her mouth she cursed herself, shaking her head and looking towards the ground.

"Please, go on." His rich and velvety voice drew her face from the ground until their eyes met and their gazes locked on one another.

"At night, I'm often restless in my sleep...but lately, the dreams I've been having are so...intoxicating and I wake with the sheets a mess and my mind dazed."

"And what occupies your mind?" Their eyes still fixed in place, holding each other with gentle passion as though the moment may shatter into a thousand pieces.

"A man... I never see him clearly... he coaxes me to bed and whispers my name as he loves me...he sends me into heaven with his passion.. with his tounge..." She inhaled sharply as her eyes shut and she shook her head, "I should not be telling you of all people-"

"Why?" He asked, getting up from his seat and staring into the fireplace as his guest attempted to regain her composure.

"It's unladylike, it's impolite and it's vulgar talk from an engaged woman whose fiancé-"

"But why especially shouldn't you tell me?" He interrupted her as he turned to face her and strode over to her chair, putting a single fingertip under her chin to lift her face to his gaze. "Is it because of this?" he whispered as he bent down to kiss the corner of her mouth and instantly her eyes slid shut. "Or this?", he hovered over her jaw before trailing kisses down her neck, she felt goosebumps line her skin as he reached the meeting of her bust and her dress.

This time she felt a surge of courage and pulled his lips to hers as their mouths worshiped each other, saying more than their words ever could as tounges intertwined and groans mixed in with sighs of the relief at their shared admission.

As Alexander began to pull away, she followed him, grasping his neck and pulling herself up from the chair as he swept her legs up into his arms. He finally parted his lips from hers as they both smiled.

"Shall we continue this upstairs?" He growled, his lips reaching her neck again as her head flew back with a prolonged groan. He relented for a moment as their noses touched. "Is that a yes?"

* * *

_A/N:_ _Hello all, I'm a big Mina/Greyson fan and felt the need to produce some fanfic heavily shipping these two as it seems as if there is barely anything out there! Reviews help me update faster as the encourage me to write. More smut in the next chapter I promise, this is just a taste xx _


	2. Chapter 2

"No, wait." She stuttered, her eyes shutting and her hands pushing at his chest, attempting to wiggle out of his embrace. This was all too much for her, his mouth and his ministrations meant nothing to her while she was another man's intended and besides, Jonathan loved her. She'd known him for years and he'd waited all that time to tell her his feelings, she could still remember the shyness in his eyes.

* * *

_"It looks as if you plan to kidnap me Mr. Harker, bringing me out onto a boat in the middle of a fairly unpopulated lake with only ducks and cucumber sandwiches for company. Careful, one might think you'd be making a grand gesture." She teased, taking a small bite of the soft white bread. _

_Hearing no response from Jonathan she glanced up, the brim of her sunhat obstructing her view of his crumpled face. Oh no. _

_"You're too clever for your own good, you know." He smiled sadly as she reached over and brushed her glove over his cheek._

_"Don't mind me…Please, go on." She settled in next to him as her hear began to beat faster, this was the moment that she'd waited for. Ever since they'd first met, she would blush at his gaze, her hand brushing his arm in endearment and innocent flirting when bumping into each other. _

_It seemed perfectly logical, he was of her class and he seemed determined enough he would make something of himself. Life with him wouldn't be overly exciting, rather it would be the safer and more simplistic option should she wish to continue her studies and gain a kind and attentive husband. _

_"Miss Mina Murray, since the first moment I saw you, I've been lost. And though I've tried to put it down to your incomparable beauty, your charming wit or the way you brush your finger over your lip as you giggled, it isn't any one thing that makes me love you."_

_Though a little annoyed there was no mention of her intelligence, she kissed him briefly, "You rehearsed that, didn't you?"_

_"How did you know?" He gazed in astonishment._

_"I thought I saw you declaring your love to several geese on the riverbank earlier, when you assumed I was reading." _

_"Far too clever." They laughed and kissed again, longer this time, learning each other._

_Stability was fine, and it wasn't as if she disliked him._

* * *

And yet all this was so far from stability that Mina felt everything slip from her fingers. Her reputation, her devotion to Jonathan and her own self respect began to dwindle in the moments she'd kissed her new suitor. She felt filthy and disgraced as she shook free from of Grayson's arms as he strode off she began frantically pacing around the room, hands pulling at her hair and eyes fixed on the floor, cursing herself over and over again for this betrayal of trust. She stopped as she felt a cool voice behind her, pulling her back down to earth and away from her problems.

"Madam, my employer wishes for you to join him in the dining room, that is, if you are to stay with us any longer." She smiled; Renfield seemed to radiate a sense of calm about him, restoring her faith in the world around her. "I might recommend Madam, that you stay for the night. It's said the storm won't be gone until tomorrow and it's not safe for anyone to wander in this weather." He smiled as he saw her nod and disappeared.

Mina hadn't even bothered to notice the state of the rain, only to look towards the window and see its panes stained with a growing number of tiny droplets and occasional short flashes of light among the dark grey sky. She considered leaving for a moment, but decided it would be better for all involved to leave early and pretend the previous night never happened, rather than to risk being seen leaving a gentleman's house at such a late hour.

* * *

Two footman opened the large wooden doors for her as Mina set her eyes on Alexander Grayson, wealthiest American in London and owner of the most revolutionary technology in Europe, wearing nothing but a pair of black trousers and a crisp white shirt. The sight of several buttons undone caused Mina to swallow before taking her seat, her mind reverting back to her dreams and the afternoon.

"I'm surprised you joined me." He said, not taking his eyes from her as he brought a forkful of meat to his mouth.

"With the weather in such a state, I'm afraid I'll have to impose." She leaned back as the footman draped a napkin over her lap and gave the man a warm smile before Grayson waved them both out of the room.

"You could never be an imposition, Miss Murray." He held her gaze for a moment before she began wildly coughing and spluttering, hunching over as he practically ran to her rescue, rubbing and patting her back as she recovered. Irritated from his seeming need to be her 'rescuer', she gave him a polite smile as he offered to pour them both some wine.

"I often find it relaxes me, cools my blood." He chuckled to himself at the inside joke as he began to fill her goblet with the burgundy liquid. "Although I have it on good authority that you prefer something a little stronger."

Her eyes widened at his improper jab, only to find him still chuckling and her joining the laughter several sips later.

"Abstinent never truly takes away pain, you know." He said, eyes downcast and voice grim, "It's no substitute for the ones we love." She stared at him in this haze of honesty, aware of her feelings and choices but comforted by the caress of alcohol, she boldly asked, "Who was she?"

Grayson seen to pull out of his dream and smiled at her once again, more somber this time, "Just a girl, not unlike you" He tilted his head as he stared at her, "You know, you're lucky to have yourself a fine man such as Harker, there won't be a day when you regret marrying him. You love each other. That's all a man needs."

Mina's eyes flamed at this, her brow knitting itself together in rage, "For a man perhaps, but what of women? Don't they have any right, any say? No, of course they don't. Our rights extend to the end of the kitchen bench or the length of our skirts or the height of our hair! This is not a world for women, Mr. Grayson. We don't have the luxury of picking and choosing our lifestyle, for us it's set in stone and love certainly doesn't matter."

He sat stunned for a moment, "But you don't let that define you Mina, you're so much more than that. Can't you see? You are the bridge between worlds, you hold change in the palm of your hand and it's yours to make of it what you want."

She was so struck by his words that she was almost unaware of their heads moving slowly closer to one another, their eyes locked before she watched his lids roll shut as their lips met.

Soft at first, but then slowly more passionate as his hand snaked up her back and grasped her neck; pulling her closer, as if afraid she would pull away.

She could have claimed her excuse as the wine, but consuming barely a glass wasn't enough to fool her into denying her want, her need, for him at this moment. He understood her like others never could, like Jonathan never could. Just somehow he knew.

And though it wasn't at all respectable or proper, she knew that in this moment, she'd have done anything Alexander Grayson asked.

His lips began to trail down her jaw, this time slower, tracing and remembering yet still silently testing her limits, this time when reaching her he whispered to her all the things she'd dreamed of and more.

"Breasts….mouth…heated…flesh…" It was all too much for her to take in and she almost gasped as he laid his hand on her waist and smoothed it up to her breast, almost feeling the pressure and heat radiate through her corset only to burn her skin.

"Come to me tonight."

_Thank you all for the lovely reviews! They made my day and spurred me on to write. I've actually written what I assume to be chapter 4 but chapter 3 still needs work. Smut will happen soon, I promise, I just read __**Love**__'s comment and I found I wanted to take more time with this as a story. I hope you all don't mind! It will be worth it, promise. Anyway, please review as you'll get an update faster and I'd love to know what you thought! xx_


	3. Chapter 3

Mina ascended the stairs vacantly, her mind away in the dining room with the last traces of her self judgment and insecurity. Her head was filled with a continuing loop of the previous moment in the dining room, his voice filling her ears and incessantly drumming through her, again and again, like a heartbeat.

She realized with a start, having reached her room, that she had no ladies maid.

There was no woman on the estate qualified to unlace her corset, help her out of her dress and fix her hair. Turning to the mirror in horror, Mina realized she would have to attempt the deed herself or (the rather more shocking option) ask Alexander to help her. The mere thought painted her cheeks a rosy pink, as she sat on the bed and began to undress herself.

* * *

Grayson paced his room, retracing the steps he'd taken many times before, only this time with more frustration and aggravation. He could no longer separate his feelings for Ilona and the woman down the hall, whatever their similarities, they weren't the same person.

The way Mina had touched him seemed to set his hideous excuse for a heart into motion, lusting after her as never before. What a foolish thought to think that she'd ever come to him over Harker, her loyalty belonged to him and after all, Alexander Grayson didn't even exist. She didn't know the real monster beneath his deceptive skin, his whole form a trap for women to salivate over, their drool wrapping them into his own web. Mina knew better, and it was almost an insult to assume-

The small sound, hesitantly growing louder as it grew closer.

Footsteps on marble, hastily approaching.

Her heart in her chest, beating erratically and wildly as she came closer and closer until-

Three taps on the polished wood of his door.

Instantly he reached for the knob, opening the panel to find her the most desirable and attractive he had ever seen her. Her hair a mess, stray curls springing from her head and landing all over top, which hung open falling lopsidedly over her form, revealing more of her bust and corset in the process. Her skirt was ripped across the bottom, revealing her legs and her bare feet. She was stunning.

"I have a confession to make," She murmured, as her face turned the sweetest shade of pink. Alexander lent against the doorframe and crossed his arms, eyes raking over her form as he drank her in. "You've no maids on your staff so I-"

"Took matters into your own hands?" She nodded and they laughed together at her state of dress before he gently took her hand and began leading her inside. "How may I be of assistance?" He said calmly, his hand releasing hers as he folded his arms again.

Mina met his gaze for a moment before continuing, "If you wouldn't mind…Helping me undress? It's not the most proper of requests but-"

"Miss Murray, I think any propriety we had was gone the moment we both entered that dinning room. There is no need to maintain that barrier of falseness between us. You've shown me your true colours; it was only a time before I saw the rest of your…" he trailed off as his eyes swept her form again, "attributes. The constraints of society have no place in my house."

She smiled cheekily and pulled at his tie, running her fingers over the dark silk, her eyes following the trail, "And what makes you so sure of further discovering my attributes?"

He laughed and smirked at her, "You did ask me to undress you, not that I am complaining of course. I've always been drawn to women of courage." Het trailed off for a moment, "There's something about a woman's will, a fire in her eyes, it attracts a man like moths to a flame. I've seen it in you many times and it pulls me closer," He took a step towards her, "and closer" another step, "towards you." The small distance between them was closed, as Mina took his face in her hands and slowly brought their mouths together.

His hands wasted no time ripping her clothing off, reaching her corset swiftly before slowing as his fingers reached the laces. Mina was the opposite, sliding her hands beneath his shirt after hastily undoing the buttons, the crisp white fabric was thrown to the floor leaving Alexander Grayson completely shirtless.

She began softly kissing his chest, working her way down his abdomen and kneeling as she reached his pants, her corset falling to the floor as she knelt, the only item of clothing still on her body being her raggedy skirt. Her fingers rose to his pants, practically tearing them off in her eagerness. She hesitated as she faced the final white clothed underwear that separated them. He gathered her fingers and brought her up to his level, noses touching with small sweet kisses of encouragement.

"Are you certain this is what you want, Mina?" He whispered, kissing her cheek as she smiled.

She nodded as he raised an eyebrow, "Well," His mouth consumed hers, moving his lips over her chin and down her chest, this time no corset stood in their way. Hands reached down to her shabby skirt and ripped the rest of the material off her body, gone for a moment as he removed his own undergarment.

"I'm ready." She panted, between heated kisses and groans of passion.

He smiled at her as he felt her warmth below with his own hands, smelling the scent of her lust, "I can tell."

They laughed for one sweet moment, before foreheads touched and slowly, he moved into her.

_Okay, so this was difficult to write. I haven't edited it yet as I wanted to get this chapter to you all before I fell asleep on my computer (ps, this is a subtle ad for a beta, if anyone is interested please PM me!) so I deeply apologise for any mistakes, I'll edit tomorrow and re-upload then. I'm sorry about the shortness of this chapter but hopefully the next one will be longer and uploaded quicker as I've written most of it. Hope you all enjoyed this and please drop me a review, the current ones are simply fabulous and I'm loving each and every one of them. You guys make this story possible so thank you! xx_

_ PS. THE LATEST EPISODE. THAT scene. Wow. _


	4. Chapter 4

Her eyes open after what seemed like forever, Mina drank in her surroundings. Long red velvet curtains hung from the windows and she could only see indents of the wallpaper's patterns from the flickering glow of the candles amid the darkness.  
The room was unfamiliar and grand; several finely crafted pieces of furniture made from foreign wood stood tall upon the dark green carpet, which attempted to eclipse them just as the sea buried rocks between its waves.  
Before long Mina found herself exploring the room, her fingers trailing along the printing on the spines of the books shelved beside his desk, her hands pressing against the fabrics of his shirts, her curiosity for him never truly satisfied. Thinking back, she realized she barely knew this man. She knew his qualities and strengths, but his interests, passions and background were shrouded from her.

* * *

"Looking for something?" She sighed in contentment as her head fell to his shoulder, his arms sliding around her waist and up her body. She smiled as he kissed her neck, his nose caressing her pale skin. His hand rediscovered her breast and began rubbing and stroking her nipple through her nightshirt as she whimpered and reached around for his neck, pulling him away from her flesh only to reunite their lips.  
She could feel the strength of his hard member through the constraining fabric of his pants, the memory of the previous night still so fresh yet seemingly unreal.  
She turned around to face him, his eyes gleaming in the soft glow of the flames.  
She touched his face, trailing her fingers along his skin, and he leaned into her touch before roughly grabbing her hand and bestowing several kisses on each of her fingers. She laughed and leaned up towards his mouth, their tongues colliding again.

He pulled away for a moment. "You shouldn't be wandering around so late, Miss Murray. There are dangerous men about."She began to ravish his neck with her mouth, muttering between her lips and his skin "But I have you."

"Precisely." He smirked.  
She laughed, "You must stop all this 'Miss Murray' business. It's not really proper now that we're... together..."  
"Come now, Mina, surely your tongue can afford to dirty itself with the word..."  
She shook her head as she buried her facen his shoulder, giggling.  
"Lovers." He whispered, kissing her hair.  
She melted into his touch as he pressed her against the wall, the bed seeming too far for their intended purpose. She curled her legs around his buttocks, pressing him further against her as she emitted a moan at the newly familiar sensation.  
He unlaced his pants as she lifted her nightdress, then shifted into her with one swift thrust. He gasped as she bucked against him, drawing him further and further into her shaking form.  
They began a rhythm, slower than the first time, knowing each other more but still craving exploration. Her hands gripped his hair and he thrust into her a final time as he cried out in utter ecstasy, each reaching their limit at the sheer knowledge that it was the other who had brought this pleasure.  
He stayed inside her as their noses touched and both gradually came back down to earth, then placed his hands under her legs and lifted her to the bed.

* * *

Reluctantly, he pulled away, only to fall onto the mattress beside her and begin stroking her hair as they stared at each other.  
"I don't know what to do with you, Mina." He smiled sadly, the most serious she'd ever seen him.

Her brows knitted together in confusion. "I'm my own woman to do with as I please. You yourself said so not more than a few hours ago!"  
"Oh, darling," He smiled and began caressing her cheek with his thumb. "This afternoon you were picking out wedding veils and now you lie in my house, in my bed and in my arms..." He trailed off as she smoothed a single finger down his nose and stopped at his lips.

"Are you regretting this already?" She asked seriously. He laughed and grabbed her fingers, lavishing them with kisses.  
"Never." He worshiped her mouth once again. She gasped as he rolled her over and they laughed together, their eyes drooping closed from exhaustion.  
"This can't last, you know." The words left Mina's lips as she fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

Her eyes shot open. She felt as if she had hit the ground sharply, the air knocked out of her lungs and reality slapping her in the face. For now, they were shrouded by the darkness, their passion ignited by the secrecy of the moon and stars, but in the space of a few moments the truth crept in. The sun would rise again, a day beginning anew, and with it the harsh light blaring upon them in the center of scandal and gossip. Her father, her fiancé and her friends would all be shamed with her secret. A sober smile crept over her lips as she kissed his cheek softly and threw the sheet away from her before wrapping her clothes around her pale form. She reached for the door, hair falling messily around her face as she crept out of the room. The tear rolling off her lover's cheek went unnoticed, shadowed by the dark clouds hovering over the moon that guided Mina home.

* * *

_Oh I know! Trust me, it hurts to spilt them up but it's necessary for now. Surely it's not just me that's having withdrawal symptoms? Anyway, more time for writing :) And this chapter is all due to my wonderful new Beta optimistiCelia who is simply incredible and so this chapter is for her. That's all for now, a little review goes a long way! xx_


	5. Chapter 5

Mina groaned as her head emerged from the pile of pillows she had buried herself in the previous night. Her head throbbed slightly but the ache was minor compared to the wounds inflicted on her heart. She sat up slowly as her maid enter and began drawing the curtains.

It all seemed like another dream now, only the marks of his lips dotting her thighs and torso like a map documenting their passion. She sighed heavily, attempting to shake the thoughts out of her head as she stood and began to select clothes for the day ahead. But images of him tearing the fabric from her body caused Mina to become lost in her daydream once again.  
She barely noticed when the maid announced Lucy had arrived before the woman herself came flouncing in without so much as a glance at her friend before reciting from the paper she held in her hand.

"Lady Jane Wetherby has been witnessed as of late, repeatedly visiting the residence of Mr. Alexander Grayson, newly arrived from America and the if the rumors are to be believed, the richest Yank in town. Though neither have publicly confirmed their relationship, the two have been sighted consistently since Mr. Grayson's arrival, even daring to face scandal as they dined at the Savoy last Friday evening." Lucy shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Honestly, has that woman no shame!"

Mina stood and grabbed the irritable paper from her friend's hand, "Let me see that...Oh Lucy, it's the gossip columns! I wouldn't be surprised if they got a book deal with the amount of fiction they print. You shouldn't read such rubbish." Mina chastised as the maid re-entered and began to dress her.

"That's not to say it isn't true! You can't deny they do spend an awful amount of time with each other, I've seen his carriage outside her house more than once." Lucy mused, shrugging as she sighed and sat on her best friend's bed as she watched Mina's corset being tightened, the small girls fingers pulling and tugging at the strings. She felt her face begin to flush, unsure if it was out of rage or the new restraint on her oxygen supply, today would be straining to say the least.

* * *

Mina had barely noticed the sun fizzling out over the horizon, she was far too buried in her studies. Though she'd never admit it, her work was a sort of drug. A formula that, taken in the right amount, would abate any distractions or frustrations. One mention of the metacarpals and she would loose sight of the current issue.

Today however, no matter the quantity of work to be done, nothing could fill this unsatisfaction Mina had in her gut. It was as though she was yearning for something to touch and her bring her back to life, like snow white asleep in her coffin.  
This troubled her greatly, the feeling of being in some way bound to him and the seeming inability to be without him. She felt her emotions betraying her, she wasn't a possession to be kept inside a glass case, handled by those who would cherish and cradle but never love fiercely or passionately.

Yet she knew he would never intend that for her, for in giving into their passions, it was as if a silent deal had been made to honer the other.  
As sacred as any marriage.  
"That will be all today Miss Murray. Thank you for your diligent assistance." the professor's tone dripped with sarcasm and Mina offered a plastered smile before gathering her books and turning to leave.  
"If I might offer a suggestion? Clearing your mind begins with clearing your conscience." He stared at her with a knowing look, "You aren't the first to be flustered by a relationship, but you must remember that our work is not a distraction." she gawked for a moment before nodding, thanking him and then practically running from the room.

Sometimes Van Helsing was far too wise for his own good. 

* * *

It was a quarter past 8 when Mina began to hear a slight thumping on her apartment door, she had completely lost track of time as she shut her eyes for a supposedly small nap. Needless to say she did not expect to see Jonathan Harker standing outside her door, several red roses in hand and handsomely sporting a brand new suit. He smiled at her lovingly, before glancing down at her casual attire and sighing, "You've forgotten."

She rubbed her forehead with her palm as if plagued by a headache before smiling apologetically, "Grayson's benefit, oh Jonathan I'm so sorry. I know how important this was to you."

"As luck has it, I am early and we do have..." he glanced at his watch, " at least another 20 minutes before we need to be there, you could dress quickly and we'd still make the dances ."

Her breath caught in her throat at the thought of seeing Alexander again, him whirling Jane and the many other women he paraded around town, off their feet as her swept them across his beautiful marble floor before ravishing them. He was the moon, women filtering over him like clouds on a stormy night, certain of another partner the next dance, and the next. She'd been one among a sea of others and she felt foolish now, to have given him what was rightfully her husbands. What better way to prove her recovery from him than to appear with Jonathan Harker on her arm as she graced the ballroom in her finest dress?

"I'll be right down." she smiled and he nodded in return, not knowing that tonight would be nothing like either of them expected. 

* * *

The chandeliers were bright and welcoming as gentleman scribbled their names on the dance cards of their partners and ladies fanned one another to hide a blush or a look of distain towards their next suitor. After dancing with Jonathan for at least the last 4 waltzes, she glanced up to find three strangers in front of her.  
"Miss Murray, I was wondering if-"  
"You would do me the greatest honer by-"  
"Mina..I mean- oh-"

All three men were interrupted by their host as he glided up behind their desired partner, "My apologies gentlemen, Miss Murray must have forgotten to write it on her card, she's already agreed to dance the next waltz with me." he smiled as they bowed their heads and melted away from the couple.  
Her offered his arm and she reluctantly took it as they took their place among the other couples, Mina doing everything in her power to avoid meeting his gaze as they placed their arms around one another.

The music began to play and Alexander closed his eyes as he breathed in her illustrious scent, his arms pulling her closer as his nose reached her ear.  
Mina was so intoxicated by him, she barely heard him whisper, "I was hoping you'd be here."  
She smiled and met his eyes, her thoughts from the last few hours now a distant memory.  
"You doubted me, Mr. Grayson?"  
"Not for a moment. I know you'll always come to me."  
She scoffed as he twirled her, the violin in the background playing a steadying rhythm.  
"I'm not at your beck and call Alexander."  
"I do remember you telling me that the other night, although by my account we were both a little..." He smiled knowingly at her blush, "distracted"  
He lost himself for a moment among the notes and sighs of the music and her perfume, his nose touching her cheek as her eyes closed and she inhaled his scent.  
He spoke hastily, as if she might fly from his grasp at any moment, "After the dance ends, ask Renfield for directions to the small library. There are several...matters... We need to discuss."  
She nodded slightly as he fell away from her grasp, hearing the couples around her applaud politely as the orchestra bowed before beginning another tune. 

* * *

She didn't really know what she was doing, her feet carrying her steadily as she paced about the room. Was she out of her mind? An hour ago she'd sworn off Grayson, certain that she had meant nothing to him but now she was waiting to speak with him privately? (although she wasn't sure that conversation was his intention of inviting her)  
The door was thrown open suddenly as Mina jumped from the shock.

Alexander brought his finger to his lips as she nodded, closing the door behind him. He strode towards her defiantly and smiled, "Can't seem to stay away from me Ms. Murray, can you?"  
She opened her mouth to disagree before her mind gathered substantial evidence to suggest he was probably right, even if she wasn't entirely conscience of the fact, she revolved around him like the earth did the sun.

"And you're complaining?" She quirked her lip slightly, the beginnings of that smile he so desperately wanted to kiss from her lips.  
He shook his head and met her eyes in a piercing gaze, "Only if you ever stopped." he trailed off as she lent towards him slowly, their lips meeting and his hand coming to rest on her waist as his lips trailed her neck, barely noticing when her back collided against the bookcase.

He pressed his whole body against hers as she groaned in need and wanting, memories from the previous night washed away by his lips and his hands as they began raising her skirts as he pleasures her with his fingers.  
She clutched his shoulder and rocked against him steadily, their noses touching as her eyes flitted shut in euphoria.  
"No!" he commanded, halting his actions suddenly, "Open your eyes, I want to watch you," he smirked and began the rhythm again as her eyes steadily blinked open, "I want to see your face as you shatter against me, knowing it's me bringing you to this point!"

He made quick work of his trousers, whispering against her gently, "Touch me Mina, please" his voice so distant and yet his desperation digging into her as her fingers ghosted over his hard member, slowly gaining more confidence as she grasped it and began stroking him in return. Breathlessly, he begged "Let me be with you, inside you. Please my love, my darling please." If she detected the change in his accent she didn't speak her thoughts, in the haze of passion he'd forgotten to play his part.

She simply smiled and nodded and he began thrusting into her, not as tender as the previous night but further ruled by lust and excitement than anything else.  
He plunged them both into heaven as they cried out together, their arms encircling the other and their mouths colliding in heat and haste as they began to descend from their high.

* * *

_Bet your weren't expecting that! Sorry this took so long, but as all authors should, I took a break over Christmas. This one goes out to all of you lovely people whose reviews lighten my day and encourage me to write. Another update will be here soon! xxx_


End file.
